This invention relates generally to toys, and specifically to toys having a plurality of construction pieces which are easily configured by children into movable figures.
In typical children's toys which may be constructed from various pieces, individual pieces may be difficult for a child or one of similar mental capabilities to physically put pieces together in order that one piece may effect movement of another piece on a structure. It would be advantageous if a child or one of similar mentality could have as his or her only limitation in constructing a toy only his or her imagination, and not the necessity of trying to place parts of the toy at different locations in order to effect movement. It would further be advantageous if a toy could be devised comprising easily formulated pieces, for example by injection molding common plastics.